Void Genome
The''' Void Genome''' is a cylinder that bestows upon it's user The Power of Kings. The Void Genome is a genetic sequence, that only people who have acceptable DNA can use. Originally created by Kurosu Ouma, it was later cultivated by a genetics company called Sephirah Genomics, of which three samples were produced. According to statements made by both Shuichiro and Kurosu it was developed to be used as a biological weapon derived from the Apocalypse Virus as a way to control the virus. The Power of Kings The Power of Kings is an ability that stems from the Apocalypse Virus which analyzes intron sequences in the human genome and draw out the power hidden within them by converting them into Voids. Voids Using the crystalization effects from the Apocalypse Virus, the user can draw out a person's Void; basically a person's inner psyche taking physical form. Different Voids can be extracted from different people and it is said that Void technology trespasses into the realm of the Gods. A Voids form and function reflects the person's fears and or complexes, in other words it's like the shape of their heart, or personality. Should a person change, their respective Void will change as well. It is revealed in episode 16, that if a person's Void is destroyed, it causes the person to crystalize and die in a similar fashion to the effects of the Apocalypse Virus. On "Guilty Crown: Lost Christmas", Scrooge pulled out a void from a dog that was accompany him and Carol. Void Genome Limitations There are a few rules that apply to how The Power of Kings is used. They are: *Voids can only be extracted from people 17 years and younger. The reason for this is unknown at this time but it is suggested that a person's Void needs time to properly form. It's unknown what would happen if a Void is removed from someone older than 17. *The only way to extract a person's Void is to make the subject believe they are looking directly into their eyes, Shu, being afraid to look into someone's eyes, was able to work with that rule, with Inori's suggestion, by looking at the target's forehead. *When you withdraw a Void from someone, that person loses their memory of the time surrounding the event. The reason for this is due to the shock and trauma associated with the removal of one's Void. Later Shu can withdraw a Void from an individual while he/she retains consciousness and can even have that person wielding their own Void. *It is possible to combine two or more Void powers to create a new weapon, however it is unknown if this applies to any Void or specific types. *If the person is without their Void for an extended period the possibility of death could occur. *If the person's Void is destroyed then the person will crystalize and die in a manner near-identical to the effects of the Apocalypse Virus. *The Void Genome itself is directly bound to the user's arm. If the arm is separated from the individual (such as being sliced off) then the Genome will bind itself to another individual. *If an individual overuses his/her Void, they will begin to suffer the crystalization effects of the Virus. List of Major Voids that have appeared so far These are the most important Voids that have been shown throughout the show so far: *''Singer's Sword'' (Longsword) : This is Inori's Void. While it's length is not clear one can tell that it is very long, far passing Shu's or Gai's height. It seems to also enhance the user's physical abilities, enabling them to run up walls and actually lift the sword. It can create disks that act as shields, or stepping stones. The blade is very sharp, able to easily cut Endlaves. And can create metallic strips that can be used as projectiles to slice objects. It acts as Shu's main weapon. *''Kaleidoscope (Gun): This is Daryl's Void. It allows it's user to reflect any kind of attack. *''Blunt Key ''(Camera): This is Souta's Void. It allows the user to open locked doors and remove blocked passages such as a vault or a heavily reinforced door. *''Shears of Life (Large Shears): This is Yahiro's Void. It is a large pair of shears that are said to sever life, the reason for this is because deep down he thinks his ill brother burdens him. It can also be inserted into another to allow Shu to cut the threads with ease. When used against an Endlave, Apocalypse virus-like crystals emerged from the wound it cut. It also seems to enhance Shu's physical abilities like Inori's sword. It acts as Shu's secondary weapon when Inori's sword isn't available. *''Murderer's Weight'' (Gun): This is Kido's Void. It shoots out a substance that has control over gravity, allowing anyone who is shot with it to float into the air. *''Pessimist's Torch (Mini Flashlight): This is Arugo's Void. When used it shoots out a black light, that has the power similar to that of a Black Hole. It doesn't allow anything to escape from inside it, nor allow the individual to see anything but darkness, leaving the person trapped. It is "The Light that Brings Darkness". *''The Coward's Shield ''(Shield): This is Arisa's Void. By using a ball to control it, it shields any kind of attack, no matter how powerful it is. It was even able to protect a whole cruise ship from a bunch of Dragoon Missiles. It is the "The coward's shield that armors the weak self inside." *''Lovers Bandages (Bandages): This is Hare's Void. By using this it can repair any damage on the body or other objects. *''Acquaintances Sight (Scouter): This is Kanon's Void. It allows it's user to see very far away even through objects. *''Leader's Rifle ''(Rifle): This is Gai's Void. This allows him to forcibly manifest voids in others and can also be used as a regular rifle. *''Paraplegic's Shoes (Leg Prosthetics): This is Ayase's Void. This allows her to regain the use of her legs as well as the ability to move at high speeds and the ablity to fly. *''Hacker's Interface'' (Scanner): This is Tsugumi's Void. This allows the user to create a solid holographic image that can be remotely controled. *Scythe: This is Herikawa's Void . A large scythe used by Shu to threaten Argo. *Bow and Arrow: This is Yuu's Void. A large bow and arrow used by Gai. It fires arrows at high speed, that when hits the intended target, produces a series of metallic stripes that can bind an opponent. *''King's Heart (Prosthetic Arm): Shu Ouma's Void that was first revealed in Episode 19. After injecting himself with a second Void Genome, Shu reached inside of his own chest and displayed to everyone present that his Void was actually a new right arm to replace the one that was previously cut off by Gai. With this arm, Shu is able to assimilate the Void of anyone he chooses, utilizing them to their full potential, capable of switching between Voids in what seems like an instant, it also apears to be able to combine voids revealed in Episode 21. However, there are a few drawbacks to this Void. The first drawback is that it also takes on any sort of harmful effects that might have plagued anyone whose Void he has drawn, such as infection of the Apocolypse Virus. The second drawback of the Void is that if Shu dies with the assimilated Voids of others those whom Void he has drawn will also die. It is the void that "gather's everything and assumes its weight," by carrying the weight of others "strength, weaknesses, light, darkness... Everything." All the voids drawn out by Shu using his own void seem to have a colour scheme similar to his own void. *Boomerrang: Pulled out of a dog in the OVA, this weapon allows the user to cut through any material. *Chain Sword: This is Carol's Void. A giant sword with a chainsaw-like blade similar to Inori's Void, this weapon allows the user to generate a shield surrounding the user and can also be used to destroy an Enclave. The shield however is weak aganist the crystals of the Apocalypse Virus. Combined Voids *Void Cannon: Created by Shu, by combining Kido's and Inori's Voids. A large cannon with enough power to destroy two ''Leucocyte satellites, in quick sucession with one blast. *Void Missile: Created by Gai, by combining a Void set of balls, a stun gun, and a set of fists. A large missile used to destroy a stealth bomber. It can also produce energy shields strong enough to withstand a large number of bombs dropped on it. Using the missile also seems to destroy it, killing the people from whom the Voids were extracted. *Void-enhanced bow and arrow: Created by Gai, by combining Kido's, Yuu's and Arisa's Void. A large bow that shoot's an arrow to the sky. The arrow then explodes and releases a rain of arrows over an extremely large area, which then covers the area with Apocalypse crystal formations. Gai was able to use this to nearly destroy an entire U.N fleet. *Void twin-barrel cannon: Created by Yuu, by combining dozens of the Daath's followers Voids. A colossal double twin-barrel construction using the Voids and the crystalized bodies of those whose Voids were pulled out (killing them in the process). Yuu uses this to kill Shu, but ends up overpowered by the attack of Shu's combined Void destroying it and Yuu all together. *Shu's combined Void: Created by Shu, by combining the Voids stored in his right arm. It takes the form of a wrist-mounted triangular construct around his right arm. It generates an expanding red-cloured energy ball that Shu used to overpower and destroy Yuu and his own Void. Gallery The Power of Kings.jpg|The Power of Kings mark on Shu's hand Souta's Void.jpg|Souta's Void - Blunt Key GuiltyCrown00239.jpg|Daryl's Void - Kaleidoscope Inori's Void.jpg|Inori's Void - Singer's Sword Guilty Crown - 01 - Large 41.jpg|Shu pulls out Inori's Void Guilty Crown - 03 - Large 29.jpg|Yahiro's Void - Shears of Life Guilty Crown - 05 - Large 31.jpg|Arugo's Void - Pessimist's Torch Arisa's Void.jpg|Arisa's Void - The Coward's Shield (The purple circular object). Kenji's Void.jpg|Kenji's Void - Murderer's Weight Hare's Void.jpg|Hare's Void - Lovers Bandages Gais Void.jpg|Gai's Void - Leader's Rifle Ayases Void.jpg|Ayase's Void - Paraplegic's Shoes Tsugumis Void.jpg|Tsugumi's Void - Hacker's Interface Kanon's Void.jpg|Kanon's Void - Acquaintances Sight guilty_crown-19-shu-crystal-arm-regeneration-void-power.jpg|Shu's Void - King's Heart Category:Terminology Category:Item